Broken
by Nutella Swirl
Summary: The turtles have always been a fearsome fighting team. But then came the day they were all separated. It's up to Raph to set things right and bring his brothers together once again.
1. Prologue

**I do not own TMNT.**

**A/N: I know I should probably update my other stories first, but I had an idea for another story that I wanted to write down first! I'll try to get back to my other stories soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Raphael sits down, his legs crossed, hands pressed together, and eyes closed. The sparkling river flows next to him. The birds chirp, sitting in their nests peacefully. The sun lights the way towards to New York City. But the red-banded turtle doesn't notice any of these things.

It had been a month ever since it had happened. The day when all the turtles had separated. The day none of the turtles had guessed would come. But it had.

It's all his fault. He had made Mikey upset and Donnie mad. He doesn't know how Leo reacted when he found out, but Raph knows it wasn't good.

He wants to contact them; make sure they were okay. But he has no way to talk to them.

Raph shakes those thoughts away. He needs to concentrate on his meditation. He knows Leo meditates a lot; maybe Raph can talk to him...

Raph searches the spiritual realm, but he can't find any signs that Leo is there. He tries again; looking for Mikey and Don, but they aren't there either.

With a sigh, Raph opens his eyes and stretches. He has been meditating for a while; about an hour, he guesses.

He has no idea if his brothers still love him and remember him. They do, right? They are his brothers. Brothers care for each other. They always do... right?

_'You're not my brother anymore.' _Mikey's last words to Raph echo in his head. Is it true? Does Mikey actually mean that?

Raph has no idea. But if he isn't Mikey's brother, Mikey is still _his_ brother. Even though he is a nuisance sometimes, he still needs him.

He needs all of them.

Mikey, the prankster and joker.

Donnie, the genius and scientist.

Leo, the leader and best friend.

Raph didn't know how much he misses them until this day.

And at this moment, Raph makes a promise: He will find his brothers, dead or alive. He will bring them back together. If he can't find them, he'll kill himself. It's his fault, anyway. He has no desire to live without them.

Raph has no idea where to start or where they are, but he knows one thing: He is going to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it's a bit short, sorry about that! The next chapter will be longer! **

**I had no idea whether to call this a prologue or not. I decided I would, since the next chapters will take place a month earlier than this chapter. **

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! :)**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own TMNT!**

**This chapter takes place one month before the first chapter. Also, some of this chapter is based on the episode "Within the Woods." **

**Donnie doesn't have the gap in his teeth in the beginning of this chapter. **

**Well, here goes! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's POV<strong>

It has been nearly three months since the Kraang had discovered our lair. We had escaped to April's family's old farmhouse. Leo was unconscious, and still is. I don't get how he's still alive, staying in a coma for over two months now.

I really hope he would wake up soon, I mean, what if he-

_SPLAT_.

I don't have to turn around to know that Mikey just threw a water balloon at me. I turn around anyhow, glaring at Mikey.

"Seriously, Mikey?" I snap.

"Sorry! I- I was just trying to cheer you up!" Mikey says.

"Well, throwing water balloons at me a hundred times a day isn't gonna make me laugh!" I say. I turn my gaze back to Leo, ignoring Mikey, who walks out of the room.

I hold one of Leo's hands. "Come on bro, you gotta wake up soon," I say, even though I know he can't hear me. I wish he would wake up already.

Suddenly, a devilish plan forms into my mind. I smirk; it was the best way to get revenge on Mike and trick the others!

I run downstairs, yelling, "GUYS! LEO WOKE UP!" I don't have to say anything else. Don and Mike are already sprinting upstairs. I follow them, smirking to myself.

I look at my younger brothers' surprised expressions as they see Leo's still in a coma. "Tricked ya guys! Looks I like I got you back, didn't I, Mikey?" I look at Mikey, who doesn't answer. "Mikey?"

Mikey glares at me, tears starting to fill up in his eyes. "Not funny, Raph." He storms out of the room. A few seconds later, I hear the front door slam shut.

"Raph, why did you do that?" Donnie asks, also glaring at me.

I fidget around. "Well... I wanted to get back at Mikey for throwing _another_ water balloon at me!"

Donnie sighs. "Well, you certainly got Mikey upset! I think you should go back and apologize to him. And Raph," Donnie says, glancing at me, "Don't do that again!"

Donnie leaves the room. I sigh. I guess I should go back and apologize to Mikey; I would get upset, well, _mad_, too. I've never been good at apologies, though. Maybe simply saying sorry and that it was meant as a joke would do. It would suit Mikey; he could never stay mad at anyone for long.

I go outside the farmhouse and into the woods, where I find Mikey quietly sobbing by a pond.

"Hey, Mike," I say.

"G-Go a-away," Mikey says between sobs. I don't listen.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry bro, I just meant it as a joke," I say. The only answer I get is my hand taken off his shoulder.

I feel my patience running low. "Look, Mikey, I _mean_ it! I _am_ sorry, and I _won't_ do it again!" I try again.

No answer, except for Mikey's silent tears.

That was it. Before I know it, I'm punching Mikey. I only stop when I see blood on my knuckles. Not my blood.

I gasp and look at Mikey. He's holding his hand to his bloody nose.

"Mikey! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Here, let me help you-" I try to help wipe the blood off. All I get is a short response, but it's enough to break my heart.

"You're not my brother."

He runs away, but I don't notice. The only thing I hear right now are the words "You're not my brother," echoing in my head. I clutch my head and fall to my knees. _This is just a dream_...

My pounding head makes it seem like reality, and I know it's real. I just wish-

"Raph?"

I turn around, relieved to see it's only Donnie. "What?"

Don simply asks, "How did it go?"

I clench my fists, trying to control my emotions. "Well, I- not good."

"You do know that Mikey ran away, right?"

I look around, only to see Donnie's right. Like usual.

"Raph, go find him. We can't lose him. We can't lose another person in our family," Donnie says, half choking on the last part. I know he's thinking about Master Splinter. Then, in a normal voice, he says, "Go find him and apolo-"

I feel my anger rising. _Why should _I_ listen to him? He's younger than me, and I do what _I_ want_.

"Shut up," I growl. My fist connects with Donnie's mouth. I gasp again as I see blood. His blood.

Donnie spits something onto his hand. "My tooth!" Donnie cries, revealing a gap in his mouth.

I gasp for the the third time. In one day, I had upset my youngest brother and made him run away, and knocked out my other brother's tooth.

I run away, ignoring Donnie's pleas for me to come back. I couldn't come back, not after what I had done. I could never face my family again, at least not now.

As I run through the woods, I can't help what wonder what Leo would think about this...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own TMNT!**

**I wasn't able to update the past few days because I was busy...**

**Oh, and it's finally started snowing where I live! :D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of _Broken_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie's POV<strong>

"RAPH! WAIT!" I cry, ignoring the blood spilling out of my mouth as I talk. "PLEATHE, RAPH, COME BACK!""

No response.

I stare at the bloody tooth on my hand. One stupid tooth knocked out of my mouth and I couldn't even pronounce the letter _s_ correctly.

I know Raph won't come back; he's just too stubborn. So I sigh and walk back to the farmhouse.

"Donnie? Are you okay?" April asks as she notices me enter. "Why do you have blood on your lip?" She tries to wipe off the blood, but I just shake her off and lock myself in the bathroom.

I clean the blood off and rinse my mouth lots of times till I'm sure I've stopped bleeding. Then I glance at the tooth that got knocked out, reminding me of what just happened. _Would things ever be the same again?_

I wash the tooth until it's nice and white again. Then I head out the bathroom, only to be stopped by April.

April's about to ask something, but then she sees the tooth in my hand. "Oh my gosh, Donnie, what happened?"

"Got my tooth knocked out," I reply. I don't feel like including all the details, but April won't let me go.

"How?" she asks.

I sigh. "Raph punched me really hard."

"That's it? No more injuries?" April asks, looking over me. I shake my head. She breathes a sigh of relief.

Just then, Casey comes. "Thought I heard ya guys talk- woah, Donnie, what happened?" he asks as he catches sight of the tooth still in my hand. I inwardly groan, and repeat the same story.

"Huh. Well, I'm not the only one with a gap in my teeth anymore," Casey says.

"How'm I thapothed to thay the letter th?" I ask.

"Oh, just put your tongue somewhere else instead of your front tooth," Casey says.

"Like this?"

"Yup."

I smile, glad I could still talk properly. Then my smile fades. "Oh no! We have to go after Mikey and Raph!"

April and Casey nod. They knew what had happened.

"Someone has to stay with Leo," April says.

"I will," I volunteer. After all, Leo's my brother, and currently the only one I have now.

"'Kay. Me and Red-"

"Red and _I_," I correct.

"No, it's _me_ and Red, not _you_ and Red," Casey says. "Me and Red will go look for 'em while you stay with Leo."

"Okay, good luck!" I say, hoping that they will find my brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey's POV<strong>

I can't believe it. I had just said the worst thing ever to Raph! Shocked with myself, I use my ninja skills to silently run away. I have no idea where I'm going. All I know is that I have to get away.

I run for a good ten minutes before I stop by a pine tree to catch my breath. There was a stream nearby in which I cleaned the blood from my nose off. As I do so, I can't help but think about Raph, who was the one who punched me anyway.

"I'm sorry, Raph," I whisper. I know he can't hear me, but I still like him all the same.

I look around, trying to figure out how to go back to the farmhouse. I have no idea where I am though. That was stupid of me, running off without realizing where I was going. That was typical of me, though. I was the "stupid one," as Raph would say.

I walk around, stepping on some twigs and making a cracking a sound.

"...be around here..."

I freeze. I know that voice; it's April! I couldn't let her find me! I didn't want to see anyone; not _now_!

I quickly run to a tree and climb it. I can make out two figures nearing me: April and Casey.

The tree I had climbed barely had any leaves, so they would be able to find me. _Shell_...

I climb down the tree and hide behind a bush. If they were going to find me anyway, might as well make it later than sooner.

The bush I'm hiding behind has thorns, and one pricks me. "Ow!" I yelp, forgetting about April and Casey.

"He's here!" I hear Casey say. I freeze. _Oh shell_...

I quickly get up and whisper "Sorry..." Before Casey can do anything, I kick him hard, sending him flying to the ground. His head lands on the ground hard; he's knocked out.

April looks at me, shocked. "Mikey..."

"Hi April," I say. I run away, yelling, "Bye April!"

"Mikey, _wait_!" April calls. It's too late. I'm the fastest out of all my brothers so it's easy for me to outrun her. She finally gives up and goes back to Casey, who's still knocked out. Then she heads off into the direction she arrived in, which I assume is the way to the farmhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

Pain. That's all I feel. Immense pain.

It's coming from everywhere; mostly my shoulder and leg, though.

I struggle to open my eyes; and when I do, I'm shocked.

I'm in... a _bathtub_? Filled with water? And one of my brothers - Donnie - is sitting next to it, his eyes closed, his hand grasping mine?

This was stupid.

I close my eyes and shake my head, to make sure I'm not dreaming. Then I open my eyes, only to be greeted by the same scene.

_Oh, fine. I'm in a bathtub. Might as well get up instead of staying in here forever. _I try to stand up, but a shooting pain runs through my leg and shoulder. I cry out in pain, falling back into the bathtub. My head hits the tub hard. Black dots enter my vision. The last thing I remember is Donnie saying, "Leo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will definitely have Raph's POV in it!  
><strong>

**Please review, it's what keeps me writing and updating sooner!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own TMNT.**

**I feel kinda bad about what I made Mikey do in the last chapter... Hope you don't hate me for that!**

**Well, here's chapter 3! **

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's POV<strong>

I sneakily follow Mikey and watch him to see where he's going. It's a good thing I'm a ninja or he might see me!

I see Mikey stop at a stream and wash the blood off his injury. Just seeing it makes me feel bad...

He looks around, accidentally stepping on some twigs. Then he freezes and climbs up a tree. I hear Casey and April talking. _He's hiding from _them_?_

Casey and April are getting closer to him, so he hides behind a rose bush. A thorn pricks him and he yelps in pain. Then Casey and April find him. But what happens next is what shocks me the most.

Mikey kicks Casey so hard he falls down and knocks him out! April just stares at him, her eyes wide. "Mikey..." I hear her say.

Then Mikey says, "Hi April!" He runs past her, yelling "Bye April!" I shake my head. _That's Mikey for you..._

I see April carry Casey as she heads back to the farmhouse.

I'm still surprised. _Why the shell would Mikey knock Casey out?_

I continue to follow my little bro. He just keeps on running, until he finally stops by a tree to catch his breath.

I figure that I can talk to him now. "Mikey..."

All of a sudden, Mikey jerks away. His eyes are really wide. "No," he whispers.

"Mikey? Ya okay?" I ask. _Why is he acting like_ this_?_

Mikey starts running.

I run after him. "Mikey, what happened?"

Mikey turns around and is about to say something, but then his eyes widen even more. "NO!"

I'm confused. "What-" I feel a prick in my neck and look down. Someone just threw a dart at me!

I feel really sleepy suddenly. I hear somebody saying something, but I can't make out the words as I fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie's POV<strong>

I look at Leo. He's still in a coma, but I'm pretty sure I heard him cry out in pain just a few seconds ago...

Maybe it was just my imagination. I had been wanting Leo to wake up for such a long time, so I just imagined it. Yeah, that's what happened.

I hear the door open, which means April and Casey are back! Maybe they found Mikey or Raph!

I go downstairs, only to see April and Casey, grim expressions on their faces. My hope instantly fades.

"You didn't find them?" I ask, although I'm sure the answer is obvious.

"Actually, we did," April says. I stare at her. I'm about to ask something but then she says, "We found Mikey, but he- he attacked Casey..."

"Yeah, he knocked me out!" Casey says angrily.

"If he knocked you out, why are you awake?" I ask.

"He just woke up," April says. "He has a bruise on his forehead for proof."

I looked at Casey's forehead and saw that April was correct. "Oh."

"Anythin' happen while we were gone?" Casey asks.

"Nah," I say, shaking my head. "I thought I heard Leo, but then I realized it was just my imagination."

"You're sure he didn't actually say anything?" April asks. I nod.

"Well, let me check on him, just in case," April says, heading upstairs. Casey follows her.

I would follow them, too, but right now, I'm frozen. I only have one thought in my head: _Why, of all people, would Mikey attack Casey?_

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I open my eyes and look around. I'm surrounded by trees, bushes, and grass. I'm confused. _Wasn't I just in a bathtub?_

I hear someone say something. It sounds like Raph!

I follow the sound of the voice. I was right; it was Raph, and he was trying to talk to Mikey.

Mikey doesn't answer. He just stares in between some trees, and gasps. "No," he whispers.

Bewildered, I turn around and look between the trees and gasp. It's Shredder!

Raph doesn't notice and continued trying to talk to Mikey. Mikey doesn't notice and starts running, Raph at his heels.

Mikey's about to say something when he screams, "NO!" I turn and see a dart flying towards me. It flies through me - wait, _through_ me? - and pricks Raph. He falls down, unconscious.

"RAPH!" I yell. I go over to him and try to check his pulse, but my hand goes through him! _What the shell?_

I look down at myself and gasp. I'm translucent!

Then it pieces together. I was only in my spirit form, and I had just seen what had happened to my brothers!

I have to return to my body and save them, but how?

A plan forms in my mind. I turn around and walk through the woods till I reach the farmhouse. Then I slip inside and walk to the bathroom, and lay down on top of myself. I feel my fingers and toes and the rest of my body now, and I'm not translucent anymore.

I struggle to open my eyes. They feel heavier than the Shredder's armor, but somehow, I manage.

April and Casey are looking down at me.

"Leo?" April asks. She pinches herself and flinches when she feels it, as if to make sure she's not dreaming.

"G-guys?" I rasp out. Woah, my voice sounds... _different_!

"Where's Raph and Mikey?" I ask. April and Casey exchange looks.

After moments of silence that feel like hours, Casey finally says, "Well... you see, Leo, they're... gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you think things can't get worse, you're wrong... mwahahahaha! :D *grins and laughs evilly***

***clears throat* So, um, remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Special thanks to _Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors_ and _coolgirl4life3_ for mentioning me in their stories! Read their stories, they're awesome! :)  
><strong>

**~Sky aka Nutella Swirl**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own TMNT. **

* * *

><p>"They're in trouble," Leo says, trying to get up. He winces in pain when he tries to move his leg.<p>

"Wait here, I'll get Donnie," April says. She rushes downstairs and yells, "Donnie! Leo woke up!"

A few moments later, Don and April are in the bathroom. Donnie gets the first aid kit while Casey and April manage to move Leo to a chair.

"Okay, Leo, tell me what hurts," Donnie says as he goes into doctor mode.

"Just my leg and shoulder," Leo says.

Donnie raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Nothing else?"

"I'm sure, Donnie."

"Whatever you say, Leo," Donnie says as he begins to examine Leo's injuries. It turns out he has a broken leg and a deep wound on his shoulder. Donnie patches him up.

"Done yet?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, just one more wrap... and there! Done!" Donnie replies.

"Okay, let's go now," Leo says. He tries to stand up but his legs wobble and he falls back on the chair.

"Easy Leo, you just woke up," Donnie says.

Leo rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he says, dismissing Donnie's advice. Then he remembers his other brothers in the woods. "We have to get Raph and Mikey!"

"Leo, you _just_ woke up! Anyway, they're just... um... taking a walk in the woods!" Don lies, but Leo can always differentiate between his brothers' truths and lies.

"_Donatello_," Leo warns. Donnie knows he's been caught; otherwise Leo wouldn't use his full name.

Donnie sighs. "Well, Raph and Mikey and me got into a sort-of fight and so Mikey ran off and Raph went after him and -"

Leo interrupts, "So Raph punched you and you lost your tooth, huh?"

Donnie is astonished. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Leo says, smirking. "But we really have to go save them! I saw them, and Shredder was trying to get them!"

"Yeahhh. Like you jumped out of the window and ran to the woods and yelled, 'Donnie! Help! Raph and Mikey are in trouble!'" Donnie rolls his eyes. Casey snickers. April just remains silent.

Leo glares. "Well, if you would just let me explain what happened, you would understand!" He then tells them about his spirit going off in the woods and what he saw.

"Come _on_, we have to go! We don't even know what's happening to them right now!" Leo says, trying to stand up. Casey hands him a crutch that he gratefully accepts.

"First, let's have some pizza. I'm pretty sure you're hungry, Leo!" April says. Leo nods and they all head downstairs.

* * *

><p>"RAPH!" Mikey calls, holding his brother's head. "Raphie... answer me!"<p>

No reply.

Mikey's heartbeat quickens. He feels for a pulse, and to his relief, his brother is still breathing.

The Shredder advances. Mikey stands up and grabs his nunchucks.

"Give me your brother, and I'll leave you alone," Shredder says.

"Never!" Mikey replies. He yells "_BOOYAKASHA_!" as they begin to fight.

Metal crashes against metal until the Shredder finally grabs the poor turtle by the neck and flings him into a tree. He picks up Raphael and is about to go back to the Foot headquarters when someone yells, "**_Put my brother down_**!"

Mikey blinks and looks up. "L-Leo?"

Leo smiles at Mikey before turning to Shredder. "Put my brother down!" he repeats.

When the Shredder doesn't reply, Leo tries to race forward and knock the Shredder off his feet, but three months without training and his broken leg take a toll on him. The Shredder simply laughs as he brings his gauntlet down and slashes Leo's previously uninjured shoulder.

"LEO!" Donnie cries as Leo falls, blood splattering everywhere. He tries to save his older brother but the Shredder picks him up and throws him into Mikey, knocking them both unconscious.

Donnie grips his bo staff, clenching his teeth as his anger boils up inside of him. He spins his bo staff so fast it's nothing but a blur. Then he presses on the invisible button, making a short but sharp blade pop out.

The Shredder simply brings down his gauntlet still covered with Leo's blood, snapping Donnie's bo staff into two. He grabs the turtle's arm and throws him, causing him to crash into his brothers.

The Shredder laughs and walks away, taking the red banded turtle with him.

* * *

><p><em>Raphael sits up, coughing. He's on a bed covered with clean white sheets. Across from him are two tall cylinder containers. <em>

_"R-Raphie," a voice rasps out. "H-help me out!"_

_"Mikey, where are you?" Raph asks, looking around. There's nothing in the room except for him, the bed, and the cylinders. _

_Raph glances at the cylinders again, and his heart skips a beat. _

_Mikey and Donnie are trapped in them!_

_"Don't worry, I'll save ya!" Raph says, rushing over to the containers. He's about to open Mikey's when a familiar voice rings out threw the room._

_"Well, well, turtle," the Shredder says. He walks into a room, holding a small, green remote with two buttons. One button is orange; the other is purple._

_"Choose which one will get electrified tonight," the Shredder says. "If you don't choose, they will both be killed."_

_Raph stares at his brothers, panicked. He loves all his brothers equally. He can't choose!_

_"The clock is ticking," the Shredder says. _

_"Choose me, I'm older! It will be too much for Mikey!" Donnie says. _

_"No, choose me! I can handle it!" Mikey argues._

_"Me!"_

_"No, me!"_

_"Me!"_

_"No, ME!"_

_"Five more seconds, turtle," the Shredder says. _

_Raph takes a deep breath. "I choose-"_

_"It's too late!" the Shredder announces, grinning evilly. He walks over to Mikey and Donnie, a long sword in his hand. _

_"NO!" _

Raph wakes up with a start. He's in an unrecognizable room that's nearly empty. There's only a bed Raph's sitting on and two cylinder containers across from him.

"So, the turtle has finally awaken!" the Shredder says, appearing from no where. He's holding a small, green remote with two buttons.

The Shredder gestures towards the cylinders. Raph gasps. Donnie and Mikey are trapped in there, just like his nightmare!

"Choose which one will get electrified tonight," the Shredder says, an evil smile plastered onto his face. "If you don't choose, they will both be killed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel so evil right now...**

**Well, now that I've finally finished writing a 1,000+ word chapter, I can finally get a snack. :P**

**Speaking about snacks, I tried having cotton candy and peanut butter and jelly together. It tastes super weird...**

**Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh boy, this weekend has been super eventful! Broken glasses (oops!) and me getting new ones, parties, Wii U, and of course, TMNT!**

**Heh, well, here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

><p>Mikey opens his eyes and groans. He feels like he's been run over by a hundred cars. He looks down and sees Leo unconscious in his lap, plus some pools of blood.<p>

Mikey gasps and pushes Leo off of him, and makes sure nothing's broken. Then he looks onto Leo, who isn't doing so great.

Both of Leo's shoulders have blood dripping out of them. His broken leg is folded underneath him. The rest of him is covered with bruises. But the worst part is his face.

His mouth is in a thin line with dried blood outlining it. There's a small bump on his cheek. But the lifeless expression is what scares Mikey the most. If it weren't for the weak pulse, Mikey would think his older brother was, well, _dead_.

Mikey holds back a sob as he turns to Donatello. The purple masked turtle is still out, but he seems to be struggling to wake up. He seems to be fine, other than the multiple bruises all over his body.

Finally, his eyes flutter open. He sees Leo next to him, his chest barely moving. Mikey is kneeling over something. However, Raph isn't in his sight.

"M-Mikey?" Donnie calls.

But Mikey doesn't seem to be listening. Instead, he's holding two objects in his hands, crying his heart out.

Donnie slowly stands up and walks over to his younger brother. "Mikey, what's wr-"

He stops. His hands shake and his legs feel like jelly.

Mikey's holding the remains of Raph's masks and a bloody sai.

* * *

><p>Raph stares at the cylinders, then Shredder, then back at the cylinders.<p>

He can't choose. They're his brothers, and he's supposed to protect them, not harm them!

A few seconds tick by.

"Hurry up, turtle, only thirty seconds remain!" the Shredder announces, glancing at a watch he's wearing.

Raph glances down at his belt. He's missing a sai, but he still has one shuriken. He quietly slips the shuriken out of his belt and aims it at the small, green remote Shredder's holding.

"Ten more seconds!" the Shredder says.

Raph throws the shuriken. It flies toward the remote. _Hit it, hit it, hit it! _

The Shredder suddenly jerks the remote forward. The shuriken perfectly hits the orange and purple buttons, to Raph's horror.

Silence.

A scream echoes through out the room.

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" Mikey asks, gesturing towards the unconscious Leo, laying on the bed. They had called April and Casey, who came right away and helped them back to the farmhouse. Leo hadn't waken up yet, and Mikey was nervous, not just about Leo, but about Raph, too.<p>

Donnie doesn't answer. He reads something on the computer screen and his face pales.

"Donnie?"

Still no answer.

Mikey waves a hand over his immediate older brother's face. "Earth to Donatello!"

Donnie blinks and looks up at his baby brother. "Well, Mikey, you see..."

"What? Tell me, how's Leo?" Mikey asks.

Donnie sighs. "Well... Leo took a lot of blows, and according to the data here, his body might not be able to handle it..."

Mikey's silent for a few moments. Then he says, "There's still a chance he'll wake up, right?"

Donnie swallows and looks back at the computer. "There's only a s-seven percent chance..." he whispers.

"You- you mean he's d... dy-" Mikey chokes.

Donnie only pulls the orange banded turtle into a hug as the tears finally slip down their cheeks.

* * *

><p>"How is it going, Stockman?" the Shredder asks.<p>

Baxter Stockman looks up. "Well, according to this, the clones are being electrified by the highest amount. They should be dead within a few minutes, Master."

"Good." The Shredder looks directly into Stockman's eyes and asks, "Is the memory-triggering device ready?"

"N-not yet, Master," Stockman says a little nervously. "But don't worry, it'll be finished soon!"

"It better be," the Shredder says. "I want those turtles _destroyed_!"

"Y-yes, Master," Stockman says as the Shredder leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Raph can only stare at the cylinders.<p>

_No. This just did NOT happen!_

Silence seems to confirm his thoughts.

The door bangs open and the Shredder enters. He releases Mikey and Donnie.

"Feel free to talk to your brothers for the last time," the Shredder says, leaving the room.

Raph gulps and cradles his brothers' heads in his hands. "Guys, I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"Y-you did this, Raphie," Mikey says weakly. Donnie only nods.

"But I didn't mean it-" Raph tries to say. Donnie shakes his head and says, "Good bye, Raph..."

"NO!" Raph yells. He quickly feels for a pulse and finds it, but it's getting weaker and weaker.

Then it stops.

He checks Mikey's pulse, but he can't find one.

"No," he whispers. He tries to contain himself, but he can't. The tears he had always held back finally burst.

The door opens and the Shredder walks in. Raph quickly wipes his tears and glares.

"What do you want now, Shredhead?" Raph asks angrily.

"Oh, nothing much, I just needed to test a device on someone, so I chose you," the Shredder smirks.

"What kind of device?" Raph asks. _It can't be good; he's the _Shredder_, after all!_

"Allow me," another voice says. Baxter Stockman walks into the room, holding a strange, silver device with many buttons on it. It has a set of earphones connected to it.

"If it isn't Dexter Spackman," Raph glares.

"It's _Baxter Stockman_!" Stockman corrects.

Raph rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Dexter."

Stockman frowns, but ignores Raph. He puts the earphones into Raph's ears and presses a button.

"What are you-" Raph is cut off when a memory replays in his head.

_Raph runs downstairs, yelling, "GUYS! LEO WOKE UP!" Raph doesn't have to say anything else. Donnie and Mikey are already sprinting upstairs. Raph follows them, smirking to himself._

_Raph looks at his younger brothers' surprised expressions as they see Leo's still in a coma. _

_"Tricked ya guys! Looks I like I got you back, didn't I, Mikey?" Raph looks at Mikey, who doesn't answer. "Mikey?"_

_Mikey glares at Raph, tears starting to fill up in his eyes. "Not funny, Raph." He storms out of the room. The front door slams shut._

_"Raph, why did you do that?" Donnie asks, glaring at Raph.  
><em>

_Raph fidgets around. "Well... I wanted to get back at Mikey for throwing another water balloon at me!"_

_Donnie sighs. "Well, you certainly got Mikey upset! I think you should go back and apologize to him. And Raph," Donnie says, glancing at Raph, "Don't do that again!"_

_Donnie leaves the room. Raph goes outside the farmhouse and into the woods, where he finally finds Mikey quietly sobbing by a pond._

_"Hey, Mike," Raph says.  
><em>

_"G-Go a-away," Mikey says between sobs.  
><em>

_Raph puts a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I'm sorry bro, I just meant it as a joke," Raph says. The only answer he gets is his hand taken off Mikey's shoulder._

_Raph's patience is running low. "Look, Mikey, I mean it! I am sorry, and I won't do it again!" he tries again._

_No answer, except for Mikey's silent tears._

_That was it. Raph starts punching Mikey. He only stops when he sees blood on his knuckles. Not his blood._

_He gasps and and looks at Mikey. He's holding his hand to his bloody nose._

_"Mikey! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Here, let me help you-" Raph tries to help wipe the blood off. All he gets is a short response._

_"You're not my brother."_

"Is it done, Stockman?" the Shredder asks, glancing at Raph, who's covered with sweat. His pupils are small and he seems to be talking to someone who isn't there.

"Yes, Master," Stockman says. They leave the room and take the clones with them, leaving Raph alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I copied and pasted the last bit from chapter one and edited it a little. **

**My next update might come next week, since some of my relatives are coming over soon and staying for a few days. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I wish I did, but I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I open my eyes, finding myself in some kind of bedroom. Donnie and Mikey are in a corner, crying.

"What's wrong?" I try to ask, but no words come out of my mouth. I look around, trying to see what's wrong, and find a bed. A bed that has _me_ on it.

_What. The. Shell? How am I at two places at the same time?_

I look down at myself and see that I'm translucent, just like the time when I was in my spirit form and I saw Raph get hit by some kind of dart. _That means I'm in my spirit form now, too..._

I look around, trying to see if Raph is here. I go to the other rooms in this place - it's the farmhouse, I recognize - but Raph isn't here.

That means the Shredder took him! _Why the shell would he be after _Raph_, anyway?_

As if echoing my thoughts, my feet lead me out of the farmhouse and into New York City. That's probably the worst place I could go to.

There are lots of damaged cars and buildings, and there are still some people running around. Broken glass, torn bits of clothes, and lots of other things litter the streets. There's lots of blood all over the place. Just looking at the sight makes me want to hurl.

There are still some Kraang trying to shoot mutagen at humans. I shudder as I remember that April's dad got mutated again. _Poor April..._

It's like my feet have a mind of their own. They lead me to the Foot headquarters. It's one of the only buildings that's still standing. _Maybe Raph's here?_

I slip through the entrance and walk through the halls. No one notices me, but that's probably because I'm in my spirit form.

I see some stairs leading down into a dark place. I go there, and realize it's probably a dungeon because of its darkness. The only thing lighting my way are some torches, but then, there aren't many of them.

I go to the last door in the dungeon and see that it's unlocked. There's some keys hanging by the door, so I take them and use them to open the door. I'm surprised I can hold things, because last time I was in my spirit form, I couldn't.

The door opens and I see Raph. He's sitting on the ground, some earphones in his ears. The earphones are connected to a silver box with many buttons on it.

Raph's shaking his head and mumbling things like "no" and "I didn't mean it!" He looks like he's near tears. It breaks my heart to see him looking so weak and vulnerable and... _broken_.

"Raph," I say, and this time the words come out! Raph looks around, as if he heard me.

He finally sees me and says, "Leo!" He stands and tries to come to me, but the strange device seems to be stopping him. Raph collapses onto his knees.

"RAPH!" I run over to him and take out the earphones and turn off the device. Then the most unthinkable thing happens.

Raph starts crying. Tears stream down his cheeks as he hugs me. I'm confused, but I hug back. Whatever the device did to him wasn't good.

"Leo, I- I killed them," he whispers so softly I can barely hear him.

"_What?_ Who?" I ask.

Raph starts crying harder. "D-Donnie and M-Mikey," he says. Before I can say anything, he says, "I- I had to choose which one would get hurt! I couldn't choose, Leo! I threw a shuriken at the remote, b-but it just landed on the buttons and they got _killed_!"

"What? No, Raph," I say, trying to comfort him. "Donnie and Mikey are fine! The ones you killed must have been cl-"

"I _killed_ them Leo, I _killed_ them!" Raph says, no longer crying. He pulls away from me. "Don't you _dare_ say they're fine! It's all _my_ fault they're dead, so stop acting like it isn't!"

"Raph, calm do-" I try to say, but he just interrupts me.

"I _can't_ calm down, and I _won't_! It's _my_ freakin' fault they're dead, and you want me to _calm down_?!" Raph yells, a fire burning in his eyes. "You know what, Leo? I _hate_ you! I hate you for this!"

My eyes widen. Those last two sentences hurt. They hurt me, a lot.

I can't stay anymore. "I'm sorry, Raph," I whisper as I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's POV<strong>

I stare at the door where Leo just left. My anger disappears as I realize what I just said.

_No. No! I didn't do that! _

But I know I did.

The Shredder rushes in the room.

"What is going on here?" Shredder asks, glaring at me. He sees the weird box thing next to me. "_You turned off the device?_"

I just growl at him. I can feel my anger returning, and I let it come. I let it rush into me. It actually feels _good_.

"This is all _your_ fault!" I yell, twirling the sai I didn't lose and preparing to fight. I rush at him and sweep him of his feet and pin him down. He doesn't even move a bit.

I drive the sai into his neck, only stopping after the blood starts oozing out. "You evil b-"

Dexter Spackman runs into the room. "What's going on-" He stares at the Shredder and my sai.

I glare at him and throw my sai at the window, breaking it. I jump out of it, making my escape. I run for a few minutes, not stopping till I find myself in an unrecognizable forest.

_What the shell did I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I nearly cried when I wrote the last few paragraphs of Leo's POV. Raph changes emotions so easily...**

**I'm going to start another story soon, but I'm still think of the title. You can take the poll on my profile if you want to help! Thank you if you do! :)**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! ;)**

**~Sky**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>It's quiet at the farmhouse. In fact, it's so quiet that everyone can hear the steady <em>tick tock<em> of the clock, even though it's in the living room.

Leo's still on the bed. It's been hours, but he hasn't waken up yet. It's difficult for everyone to keep their hopes up with Leo looking like this.

Casey breaks the silence by saying, "Who wants to go find Raph?"

Donnie says, "Sorry Casey, but I have to watch over Leo. Maybe you can Mikey can go."

"No!"

Everyone turns around and stares at Mikey. They don't understand. Why wouldn't Mikey want to go after Raph, his hero and favorite brother?

"C'mon Mikey, we're just gonna get Raph back home! It's no biggie!" Casey tries to convince the youngest turtle.

Mikey turns around, his back - or rather, shell - facing the rest of them. He doesn't want anyone to see the small tear trickling down his cheek.

"Isn't Raph your favorite brother?" April asks. "You guys are pretty close."

Mikey doesn't say anything.

"You know, it's not your fault-" Donnie begins.

_"Shut up!"_

Everyone stares at Mikey again.

"Um, Mikey, are you oka-" Donnie asks, only to be cut off by his younger brother.

"NO! I'm _not_ okay! It's all _my_ fault!" Mikey cries, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Casey scratches his head. "Uh, isn't it the Shredder's fault? He's the one who took Ra-"

"He wouldn't have taken Raph if it weren't for me," Mikey says icily. The others exchange looks. Since when did Mikey act like _this_?

Mikey continues. "It's _my_ fault I said that to him."

"Said what?" April asks.

Mikey finally lets the others see his tear stained face. "Nothing _you_ need to know!" He runs downstairs and goes outside despite the darkness, slamming the door behind him.

Donnie is about to go after him, but April shakes her head. "Give him some space," she says. "He needs to be alone."

* * *

><p>Mikey never really noticed before, but it's really peaceful when one's outside alone. The wind whips across his face, giving him a sense of tranquility.<p>

He's usually the kind of person who likes being around others. But not right now.

He still can't understand why he said that. He never had anger issues like Raph. He's the easy-going, always forgiving, and prankster king turtle. Or at least, he used to be.

He had betrayed Raph. His worst fear is being betrayed, but instead, he had fulfilled it. _He_ is the betrayer.

What had happened? How did he change so fast? Is it really his fault?

"I miss you, bro," he murmurs quietly to himself before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"RAPH! HELP ME!"<em>

_Raph turns around and sees Mikey, Donnie, and Leo being attacked by the Shredder. He grabs his sais and runs over to them. But whenever he runs closer, the Shredder and his brothers seem to go farther away from him.  
><em>

_He finally reaches the Shredder, but it's too late. The lifeless bodies of his brothers lay next to him. They're covered with so much blood, so he can barely see the green on them. He doesn't have to feel their pulse to know that he's too late.  
><em>

_Raph growls and faces the Shredder, getting ready to attack him. _

_The Shredder laughs menacingly. "You think you can defeat me, you worthless piece of garbage?" He doesn't wait for Raph's answer. "You cannot defeat me."_

_The Shredder flicks off his helmet, allowing Raph to get a glimpse of his face. _

_Raph's eyes widen in pure horror. "The Shredder's... **me**?"_

Raph instantly wakes up, his whole body flicked with sweat. He remembers running into a forest, but he doesn't know when he fell asleep. He looks around, realizing that he's still in the forest, although it's hard to tell since it's nighttime.

Images of his nightmare flicker into his head. _Does it mean that my anger's getting the better of me?_

He knows part of it is true. He killed his brothers. He killed them.

Maybe he didn't kill Leo physically, but he did mentally.

_I'm a monster,_ he thinks to himself as the tears drip down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't find him," Casey says, slumping into a chair. "I saw the Shredder, all beat up. I think Raph did that to him, but I didn't see him at all."<p>

"Maybe he's on his way home," Donnie says. He's doubtful though. Raph isn't the best when it comes to finding the way home when he's lost.

"Hope so," Casey replies as he goes into the kitchen to get a snack.

Donnie looks over to his still unconscious brother. It was too bad he had already lost two of them. He doesn't need to lose another.

April checks Leo's pulse and gasps. "Donnie, he- he's not breathing!"

For a few moments, Donnie can't move. _No, not Leo too!_

Then he snaps out of it and rushes over to Leo, giving him CPR. He's not going to lose another brother. Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got the turtles' worst fears from the 2003 episode "The Darkness Within." Mikey's is betrayal; Raph's is his anger; Donnie's is losing his loved ones; and Leo's is failure. **

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own TMNT, unfortunately. (Hey, that rhymes!)**

* * *

><p>Raph is in the forest, kicking at trees in the darkness. So much had happened in just a single day.<p>

He still can't believe what happened. It's his fault that his younger brothers are dead and that his older one is hurt. He had vowed to protect his brothers, but instead, he just hurt them. He isn't the brother they want.

He isn't the brother they deserve.

He doesn't know why he even said those words to Leo. Of course he didn't mean it. Of course not.

And about Mikey and Donnie... If Raph hadn't tricked them, Mikey wouldn't have run off and Donnie wouldn't have a gap tooth. If he hadn't tricked them, none of this would have happened.

_If I controlled my anger, this wouldn't have happened_, Raph thinks bitterly.

He kicks hard at a tree. His toes are throbbing with pain, but Raph continues kicking.

_Thump._

Something big and heavy falls down from the tree. Raph looks at it questionably, but gasps when he realizes who it is.

The figure mumbles "Ow!" and says something about pizza before rubbing its eyes and looking up. It gasps as it spots Raph.

Raph quickly darts away. He doesn't know how or why the other figure is out here. He supposes it is in its spirit form. How else would he be alive?

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

Only half awake, Mikey rubs at his eyes and mumbles, "Where's the pizza?"

He opens his eyes and looks around. He's on the ground. But wasn't he on a tree branch?

Mikey realizes that he must have fallen asleep on a tree branch and fell down on the ground. He looks up and gasps.

A green figure with a red mask is standing right before him.

Mikey blinks and is about to say something, but when he opens his eyes, he sees that the figure is gone.

Was Raph still mad at him about what he had said and done earlier?

"Oh, bro, what did I do to you?" Mikey says, filled with guilt and remorse. But no one hears him as the tears start falling once again.

* * *

><p>"Is he breathing?"<p>

Donnie looks up at the red-haired teenager. "Yeah."

April sighs with relief. "That's good. When's he going to wake up, though?"

Donnie slumps down into a chair. "I don't know," he admits.

"He'll wake up soon," April says, trying to comfort the purple banded turtle.

Donnie turns around, looking at the computer screen. He doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"What if he doesn't?" he finally asks quietly.

"What? Donnie, you know he's going to wake up! He would never give up on you guys!"

"The others did."

"What?"

Donnie looks down, avoiding April's gaze. "Raph and Mikey already gave up. They left."

April glances at the turtle. He isn't looking at her, but she can still see his face filled with sadness, guilt, and other expressions she can't name. It hurts her to see her friend looking like this.

"Donnie, they'll come back!" April says. _Why is he losing hope so fast?_

"You and I don't know if they'll come back or not," Donnie says unemotionally.

A cough echoes throughout the room, but it goes unnoticed. But the voice that follows it doesn't.

"D-Donnie?"

* * *

><p>Leo is trapped in an unknown place. There's light in front of him but darkness behind him.<p>

He's in so much pain. His shoulders, leg, and arm feel like they're on fire. He finds that if he goes closer to the light, the pain becomes more bearable.

"Choose one, my son," a familiar voice is heard.

Leo looks around, hope filling his heart. "Master Splinter?"

"I can see you, my son, but you cannot see me," Master Splinter says. "The light will guide you to new places and landscapes you have never been to before. The darkness, on the other hand, will bring you to place you already know of."

Leo frowns. There is something fishy about this. He wants to go to the light, but something is stopping him from going in.

"What's the catch?" Leo asks.

Master Splinter says, "The light will be good for you, but it will hurt others. The darkness will hurt you, but it will make others happy. I only hope that you choose the right one."

Leo looks around. The darkness is pushing him towards the light.

_No_, he thinks. _I can't let anyone else get hurt._

With that, he walks towards the darkness. It only pushes him harder towards the light.

Suddenly, some kind of force pushes on Leo, forcing him into the darkness.

"You have chosen the right one, my son," Leo hears his father say before the scene before him disappears.

Leo coughs and opens his eyes. "D-Donnie?" he rasps out upon seeing his smartest brother.

April and Donnie turn around.

"Leo!" Donnie cries and pulls Leo into a hug. "You were almost gone!"

Leo struggles to sit up. Donnie pushes him down and says, "Wait, Leo, I need to check over you first."

Leo groans, but he allows Donnie to give him a check up.

"Well," Donnie finally announces, "Both of your shoulders are injured, so no touching those. Your left arm and left leg are broken, so you can't use those for a month or two. But other than that, you're good, aside from the minor scrapes and bruises, of course."

Donnie hands Leo a pair of crutches. "Here, this will help you get around."

Leo gratefully accepts the crutches. "Thanks Donnie," he says. Nodding towards their human friends, he adds, "You too, April and Casey."

"Don't mention it," April says.

"Yeah. What're friends for?" Casey says.

April and Casey give Leo some food and water before leaving. Donnie and Leo are left alone in the room.

Donnie has a far away look in his eyes. Leo immediately understands what it means.

"Oh no you don't, Donnie," he warns.

"Leo, I have to! I don't have a choice. We're all alone now. What good am I, sticking with you?"

"Donnie, don't talk like that! We need you. _I_ need you!" Leo says.

Donnie shakes his head. "I can't stay. I have to go." He walks towards the door.

"No, Donnie, please!" Leo pleads. But Donnie doesn't stop. He puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Donnie, wait!" Leo tries. Donnie pauses.

"I'm sorry, Leo," he whispers as he leaves the farmhouse, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It had to happen, sooner or later...**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sure you guys are all wondering why Donnie left. Once you read this chapter, it might make sense. Or it might not. Idk. **

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>"Did you find him, Stockman?" the Shredder asks.<p>

Baxter Stockman looks away from the screen he had been looking into. "No, not yet." He looks back at the screen. "Oh wait, yes! There's the orange one!"

"Good. Do you see the purple one?" the Shredder asks.

Baxter Stockman uses a remote control device to move a realistic-looking robotic bird with a camera attached to it. It had been following the red masked turtle ever since he escaped to find the other turtles.

"Hmm, there's something purple sticking out there... Oh, yes! It's the purple one!" Stockman says triumphantly as he steps away to let the Shredder see.

"Shall I shoot the darts, Master?" Stockman asks.

"Yes," the Shredder replies.

Baxter Stockman aims some darts at the orange and purple masked turtles. The darts fly out of the bird and hit their marks, causing the turtles to fall down, unconscious.

"What about the blue one?" Stockman asks.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to try to find the blue turtle, too?"

"No. I already killed him," the Shredder says, laughing.

* * *

><p>Leo stares at the door, shocked.<p>

_Oh Donnie, why did you leave? It's not going to make things better; in fact, it's just going to make things worse._

He looks down at the half-eaten food on his plate. All of a sudden, he's not hungry. He's feeling sick, which is surprising because he was starving when he first started eating.

_Are you going to come back, Donnie? You'd better. Because if you don't, I'll have to live with the fact that it was all my fault._

Leo swallows heavily. Donnie was right; they should've gone in the Turtle Mech. They would've been able to save everyone and defeat the bad guys easier that way.

If he had just listened to Donnie, he wouldn't have had to fight the Foot. He wouldn't have been thrown though the window. He wouldn't have fallen into a three month long coma. Master Splinter wouldn't be gone.

His brothers would be all together, not broken apart and separate, if he had just listened to Donnie.

Now he feels really sick.

"Leo?" April calls as she comes downstairs. "Where's Donnie? I haven't seen him, and-" She stops when she sees the look on Leo's face. "Did he leave?"

Leo looks away and nods.

April puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Oh, Leo, I'm so sorry... I was trying to convince him that there was still hope that Raph and Mikey would come back. But he wouldn't listen. I think he thinks that it's all his fault..." April trails off.

"It's not."

April looks up at Leo, who still won't look at her.

"It's all my fault," Leo says, his voice shaking. "If I listened to Donnie, none of this would have happened."

"Leo, it isn't your fault! It's _mine_," April says sadly. "I'm the one who brought Irma to the lair-"

"That doesn't matter," Leo says.

"I know, but- wait, what?"

"It's the Kraang's fault."

April relaxes. "So you're finally going to stop saying it's your fault?"

"No, I still think I should have listened to Donnie, but it's mostly the Kraang's fault for trying to invade New York City anyway. And the Shredder's fault for doing- doing all the stuff he did," Leo says.

"Yeah," April agrees.

"So are you going to leave, too?" April says without thinking.

"Nah, I can't go like _this_," Leo says, gesturing to the casts on his arm and leg and the bandages around his shoulders. "But after I heal, I'm going to go find them. Then I'll come back."

"Oh, okay," April says. "You know Donnie will come back, right? He's not like the others."

"I hope so," Leo replies as he looks out the window, looking for a sign of his second youngest brother.

* * *

><p>Donnie walks quietly through the woods. It's nighttime, and the only source of light he receives is the dim moonlight.<p>

_Did I really just do that?_

Donnie touches the bark of a tree._ Feels real enough._

His mind travels back to months ago, when he and Leo were arguing during the invasion.

_You were right, Leo, you were right. If I listened to you, you wouldn't be hurt. _

_I could have done much more to save you. But I didn't stay by your side the whole time you were in that coma. I didn't know that you stopped breathing till April told me. _

_I didn't know that this would happen, and that I could have stopped it..._

Donnie's thoughts trail off as he wonder how Leo's feeling right now. If one of his brothers left him when he needed him the most, he would feel sad, disappointed, maybe even a little betrayed.

Donnie laughs a little without much humor. _Is that how you're feeling? If so, I think I should go back right now._

Donnie suddenly feels very stupid. He just left for not much of a reason. He still does feel guilty, but it doesn't mean Leo won't forgive him.

Because Leo forgives everybody. The only reason he wouldn't do so is if one is as bad as the Shredder.

_I'm coming back, bro._

A flicker of green and orange whizzes past Donnie.

_I'm coming back... after I see Mikey!_

Donnie runs after Mikey, who stops by a small pond, looking at his reflection in the surface.

"Stupid," Mikey mutters to himself.

"You're not stupid," Donnie says.

Mikey turns around. "Wha- _Donnie_?"

Donnie grins. "The one and only."

"That's what I'm supposed to say!" Mikey says, but he still laughs nevertheless.

"Mikey, don't you think-" Donnie starts, but stops when he feels something prick his skin. A glance at Mikey confirms that Mikey felt it, too.

They both look down at their necks, only to find darts embedded in them.

"Oh, crap," Donnie says as they both fall down, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Donnie's not going back any time soon, huh?**

**Well, anyway, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 10

**10th chapter (or 11th if you include the prologue)! :D**

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Raph hears a <em>thud<em> as something heavy falls on the ground. Curious, he decides to investigate.

He walks in the forest, hiding among the trees and bushes until he sees some black, shadowy figures. _Foot Bots._

Raph is about to take them down when he notices that they're holding some things. The 'things' are green with orange and purple masks.

_Donnie and Mikey? But how-_

_Did they survive? Or are they just clones or somethin'?_

Raph follows the Foot Bots who go to the Foot headquarters. He knows he can't go in through the main entrance without being seen, so he lassos his grappling hook. It wedges into a window ledge, and Raph quickly hoists himself up.

He uses his lone sai - _What the shell happened to the other one?_ - to cut open a whole in the window. The glass drops into the floor of the room, glass shards flying everywhere.

Nobody seems to notice, to Raph's surprise. He uses this to his advantage and slips inside the room.

Baxter Stockman's and the Shredder's backs are facing him. The Shredder's neck is bandaged up from where Raph had injured him.

Raph hides in a corner and listens to what they're saying.

"They are chained up as you requested," Stockman says.

"What about the clones?" the Shredder asks.

_Clones? What clones?_ Raph wonders.

"The clones are ready, too," Stockman replies. "Soon, the purple and orange ones will become depressed and will want to die, like the red one. None of them will even know that they had just seen the deaths of worthless _clones_!"

_WHAT? They were just _CLONES_?_

Anger swelling up inside of him, Raph jumps out of his hiding spot. "I don't think so!"

Stockman and the Shredder turn around.

"_STOCKMAN_! You said the turtles would _never_ find out!" the Shredder yells.

"Uh, well, I never said that they wouldn't eavesdrop on us," Stockman says nervously.

The Shredder glares. "I will deal with you later. First, I have to get rid of this turtle."

Raph twirls his sai and gets into a defensive stance. The Shredder makes it look like he's going to attack, but doesn't. Instead, he nods towards something in the room.

Confused, Raph turns around sees nothing. He turns back to the Shredder and gets ready to attack-

Something grabs his arms and legs so he can't move.

_What the shell?_ Raph whips around and sees some Foot Bots grabbing him.

Raph struggles to get free but more Foot Bots come and hold him firmly. At the Shredder's nod of approval, they throw him out the hole he created in the window.

They all wait for the _thud_ that indicates that Raph has reached the ground. The building his high, so the fall is deathly.

But the _thud_ never comes.

* * *

><p>Leo is still waiting for Don. It's nearly been an hour and he still hasn't come.<p>

"You should go to sleep," April says. She has been waiting with Leo, too. "It's late."

"It's okay," Leo answers. "I'll sleep after he comes back."

"I'll watch out for him. You should sleep; your body needs to heal," April urges.

Leo sighs. "Okay, but wake me up right away if Donnie comes."

April nods and helps Leo to the bed, spreading a blanket over him because he can't do so himself. Then she returns to the living room, looking out the window.

_Please come back, Donnie. Leo needs you..._

* * *

><p>Donnie groans and opens his eyes. <em>What hit me?<em>

His memory comes flying back at him. His eyes widen as he remembers that Mikey got hit by a dart, too.

_Please be okay, baby bro._

As if reading his thoughts, Mikey croaks out from the other side of the room, "Donnie? Where are we?"

"I dunno, but I'm guessing that we're in the Foot headquarters," Donnie replies.

"Oh. Okay," Mikey says.

Something isn't right. He's stuck in a room, chained up along with Mikey.

_Mikey... that's what's fishy..._

The door opens, cutting off his thoughts.

"Your brother will die tonight, and you will watch," a voice says.

_The Shredder._

The Shredder walks over to Mikey, taking off his gauntlet. He holds it right next to Mikey's next.

Mikey gulps and looks at Donnie with frightened eyes.

Donnie struggles against the chains and tries to escape, but they're too tight.

The Shredder pushes his gauntlet closer to Mikey's neck.

"Donnie..." Mikey whispers. The Shredder brings the gauntlet down. All Mikey can do is give a startled yelp as he is beheaded.

"I will be back for you, turtle," the Shredder says, leaving the room.

Once the Shredder is gone, Donnie smiles.

Mikey isn't dead. The one who was killed had to be a clone. Otherwise, why would he have a longer mask or make some sort of joke?

Donnie can only hope that the real Mikey is okay.

* * *

><p>Mikey opens his eyes and sees that he's locked in an isolated room and chained up.<p>

_Where's Donnie?_ he wonders.

The door opens and an armored person walks in.

_The Shredder._

The Shredder is holding something. He drops it onto the floor, right next to Mikey.

"If you never ruined my plans, turtle, your brother wouldn't be dead," he says. He then leaves the room.

Mikey looks down at the thing the Shredder dropped. His heart drops when he realizes who it is.

"Donnie!" he cries, holding Donnie's lifeless body close to him. Donnie is covered with bruises, scratches, and blood.

Mikey silently cries. _Why did it have to be you, Donnie?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a little shorter than the rest... sorry about that...  
><strong>

**Longest story so far! :D Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I meant to write this last week but I didn't have the time... sorry! Also, this may be my last update for a while since winter break is coming up and I'm going somewhere, so... yeah.**

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey's POV<strong>

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I know I woke up a few hours later. I still can't believe that Donnie is...

Well, I don't want to believe that. Maybe he's still alive...

My eyes wander around the room and I see a plate of food and a bottle of water that wasn't there before. My stomach rumbles. It's been a while since I ate something and all I really want now is pizza.

I look over at the food on the plate. It's a yellowish-orange color and looks like nothing I've seen before. It kind of looks like apple sauce and mashed potatoes mixed together. _Yuck!_

There's no way I'm going to eat the food, so I open up the water bottle and sniff the water. Donnie once told me that water by itself doesn't have a smell, so if this water is really water, it shouldn't smell like anything.

_Double yuck._ The supposed water smells worse than rotten eggs! Somebody must have put something in it, maybe poison or some kind of drug or something. Either way, I'm not going to eat or drink anything. I already learned not to trust the Foot.

I sigh and lean against the wall. What am I supposed to do? I'm chained up, the door's locked, my nunchucks are gone, and I have no idea where my brothers are!

The door suddenly opens. I look away, knowing it's the Shredder.

"Um, I- I want to help."

I turn around and see that it's not the Shredder. It's Dexter Stockboy, or whatever his name is. I always forget.

"And why should I trust _you_, Dexter Stockboy?" I say, glaring at him.

"It's _Baxter Stockman_!" he corrects. Then he looks down. "I never wanted to work for the Foot anyway. Heck, I never even wanted to be a bad guy! But I got my life in a mess and now here I am, working for the Shredder." He sighs.

I don't say anything and just nod at him to continue.

"Listen, I want to help. I thought you guys were bad at first, but now I know. I can take you to your brother."

_Raph? They have Raph, too? Well, of course I want to go to him!_ I nod excitedly. _Maybe he _can_ be trusted..._

Dexter Stockboy - I mean, Baxter Stockman - takes off the chains with some things he brought. "You didn't eat or drink anything, did you? Everything given to prisoners are poisoned or drugged."

I shake my head. "No! Just take me to my brother already!"

"Follow me." Stockman walks out of the room and I follow him, closing the door behind me. We pass several other doors leading to other dungeon cells until Stockman finally stops at one that's really far away from the one I was just in. He unlocks the door with a key and lets me inside before closing and locking the door. Maybe he did that so the Shredder won't notice, but I don't care. I just want to see Raph already.

My brother turns around and says, "Mikey?"

I stare at him and my jaw drops open. "_Donnie_?"

* * *

><p>Raph grabs onto the end of his grappling hook that is still stuck next to the window. <em>Good thing I left this here!<em>

He tucks his sai into his belt and carefully hoists himself onto the window ledge. Then he takes out his grappling hook and tucks into his belt, too.

He quickly jumps onto the next window ledge, then the next, and so on until he reaches the roof.

He looks down below him. The ground is so down low. If he hadn't grabbed onto the rope of his grappling hook, he would've been dead by now.

He has to find his bros. The window he just fell out of isn't an option, of course. But maybe there's another way in where he can sneak inside, unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Leo wakes up and glances at the clock. It's exactly five am. No matter how late he sleeps, he always wakes up at five, even if he's injured. It's a habit.<p>

Leo grabs his crutches and painfully makes his way to the living room. April's still there, looking out the window.

"Hey, April," Leo says. "Donnie didn't come yet?"

"No," April says softly, still looking out the window.

"We should go look for him. He could be in trouble," Leo says.

"_You_ can't go. You're too injured to go, but maybe Casey can, whenever he wakes up," April says. "Anyway, Donnie might just be sleeping or something, or maybe he found Mikey or Raph."

"Maybe," Leo says. He sits next to April, and they both look out the window, waiting for the other turtles. They ignore the fact that they may _never_ come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie's POV<strong>

Hours pass, and there's no sign of the real Mikey or Raph. It's boring, being stuck here with nothing to do but think.

If only I could get out of these stupid chains! But they're too tight and I don't have anything to take them off or break them with.

The door opens, and somebody walks inside. I squint my eyes, trying to figure out who it is in the dim light.

It looks like Mikey. The _real_ Mikey. His mask ends are short, he has those tiny freckles and light blue eyes, and he walks just like him.

"Mikey?" I say.

Mikey's jaw drops open. After a few seconds, he says, "_Donnie_?" He sounds really shocked.

"That's me," I say. "Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Th- that's 'cause I saw you and you were d- dea..."

"_What_?"

"I was in a room and the Shredder threw you in and you weren't breathing!"

I stare at him wide eyed until realization hits me. "That was just a clone, Mikey."

"Really?" he says, relieved.

I nod. "Come here, Mikey."

He listens and snuggles in my lap. "You're real! So you _are_ alive!"

"Yup."

After a moment of silence, Mikey looks up at me with those innocent baby blue eyes. "Do you think Raph hates me?"

I consider this. Raph does get annoyed by Mikey a lot, but he would do anything to protect us. "No, Mikey, he loves us all. I bet he's looking for us right now!"

"Really?" Mikey says. I smile and nod.

He snuggles in closer into my lap and closes his eyes. He must be tired from all that's going on.

"Donnie?" he says a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I look at him, confused, but he's already sleeping.

"I love you too, baby brother," I whisper before I fall asleep, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really liked writing the end of Donnie's POV... it's just brotherly fluff. ;)**

**Things might speed up in the next chapter(s) because it took 10 chapters for the first day and I don't want each day to take 10 chapters each, too!**

**I'll say it here again: T**his may be my last update for a while since winter break is coming up and I'm going on vacation.****

****Remember to review, follow, and favorite! :)****


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Looks like I can update this week, too! :D Like I said in the last chapter, I am speeding things up a little. I also changed the prologue; instead of a year it's just one month.**

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>"Donnie, how are we going to get out?" Mikey asks.<p>

"I don't know," Donnie says, sighing. They had been stuck in the supposed dungeon cell for a few hours and they still couldn't figure out how to escape. Donnie is still chained up so he can't go anywhere.

"I know!" Mikey says.

"What?" Donnie asks wearily. Mikey had suggested lots of unreasonable ideas before, and now he has another one...

"Baxter Stockman can help us," Mikey says.

"We can't trust him. He works for the Shredder," Donnie reminds his little brother. "Anyway, I bet _he_ was the one who made the clones."

"Donnie, he was the one who freed me and let me come here."

"So?"

"He was the one who brought the _safe_ food."

"So? That doesn't mean we can trust him!"

"It doesn't mean we_ can't_," Mikey points out.

Donnie sighs. "I guess you're right. We don't have much of a choice anyway."

"Yeah, D! So, um, let me try to open this door..." Mikey runs to the side opposite of the door, takes a deep breath, and sprints to the door. He crashes into it and it bangs open.

"Mikey!" Donnie says, horrified.

"I'm fine." Mikey, who had fallen down, gets up. "I'll go get Baxter Stockman."

"You can't go by yourself!"

"Sorry, but I'm gone!" Mikey runs out of the cell. Donnie sighs and waits for the orange masked turtle to come back.

He comes back with Stockman in about five minutes, to Donnie's surprise. Baxter Stockman takes off the chains and helps them go to a hidden exit.

"Good luck," he whispers.

Donnie and Mikey nod and quietly exit. They have to find their brothers and fast.

* * *

><p>Raph sneaks around the Foot headquarters, looking for his brothers. He had unlocked and slipped through a different window to go inside. He had to take down a few Foot Bots, but other than that, he's fine.<p>

If you could call breaking two of your little brothers' hearts' fine.

Raph swallows and ducks into another room, looking for Donnie and Mikey. All that's important now is that he finds them.

* * *

><p>"We need to stop moping around and do something useful," April says. She hands Leo a rag and some cleaning spray. "You clean the windows. Casey and I will clean the rooms upstairs."<p>

Leo limps to the window and starts cleaning. "Window cleaner on, window cleaner off." He looks outside and sighs. _When are you guys coming back?_

Meanwhile, Casey is upstairs in the tub, watching April clean the bathroom. "Looking good, Red."

April frowns in irritation. "Real funny, Jones. Now, why don't you stop lazing around and actually clean for once?" She throws the sponge she had been holding and it lands right on Casey's face.

Casey sighs and takes the sponge off, climbing out of the tub. He starts to scrub random things. In the middle of doing so, he accidentally drops the sponge. He steps on it by mistake, and since the sponge is wet, he slips and slides out of the room and falls down the stairs.

"Ow!" Casey gets up and rubs his head. He gets the sponge that had fallen beside him, muttering "Stupid sponge!" Then he looks down again at the floor. It looks like... _a trap door?_

"Hey, guys, come here!" Casey says. Leo and April come over to him and see the trap door.

"I never knew we had a basement," April says in wonder.

With some difficulty, the trio manage to open the trap door and walk down.

"It's empty," Casey says. He's about to go back up when Leo says, "I found something!"

Casey goes back down and sees the others crowding around a spaceship and stasis tube from the Kraang.

"They look like they've been here for years," April says.

"They're probably dangerous since they're from the Kraang," Leo says.

"Yeah," Casey agrees. He backs up and stumbles on something, making crash against some kind of switch. The switch powers up the stasis tube, making it open. Something walks out from it.

The 'something' is another human. She screams, "Mutant!" when she sees Leo. But then she says April and she gasps. "A- April?"

April takes a small step forward. "Mom?"

They both pass out and Leo and Casey quickly grab them before they can fall. Leo thinks that there is something strange about the human - April's mom - but says nothing.

* * *

><p>Raph has checked the whole Foot headquarters - even the dungeons that can only be accessed through trap doors - but hasn't found his younger brothers.<p>

He isn't one to give up too easily, though. He starts looking for anything he might have missed before.

_I'm going to find them, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is short (only 900 something words), but I wanted to stop it here.  
><strong>

**You probably already guessed that the part in the farmhouse is based on "Buried Secrets." xD**

**You know the drill: read, review, follow, and favorite. And eat pizza. ;)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I was on vacation. Also, I was sick and still am so this might not be a good chapter. Sorry 'bout that.**

**As usual, I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, April and her mom wake up. After introductions and lunch, they go outside for a private talk. Leo rests on the couch and Casey watches TV.<p>

"Don't you think there's something fishy about April's mom?" Leo asks.

"Hmm?" Casey says, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Didn't you hear how she said 'April' at first? It sounded kind of robotic," Leo explains.

Casey shrugs. "I dunno. Now be quiet, this is the best part!"

Leo rolls his eyes but stays quiet. He knows _something_ isn't right about Mrs. O'Neil... but what?

April and her mom come inside. "Hey, guys," April greets.

"I have to go check out the Kraang equipment," Mrs. O'Neil says. "I'll come up for dinner later." With that, she lifts the trap door and goes down the stairs.

"Something isn't right about her," Leo says after April's mom is out of earshot.

"What do you mean? She's my mom," April says, slightly offended.

Casey joins the conversation. "Yeah, Leo. Why are you so suspicious?"

"She doesn't have a reason to go see the Kraang equipment," Leo points out.

"So what? Everyone is curious about one thing or the other," April says.

"I'm going to go check it out," Leo says. Before anyone can say anything else, he's gone.

Leo quietly spies on Mrs. O'Neil, who is facing the wall with her back facing the turtle. Her arms fall off and large tentacles sprout out in their place. She turns around and spots Leo.

It's too late to run away now, so Leo glares and says, "I knew there was something fishy about you."

Mrs. O'Neil laughs. "Yes, but you won't be able to tell the others."

She lunges at Leo. Leo tries to run up the stairs but is slowed down by his injuries.

April's 'mom' sheds her skin transforming into a weird, gray creature with many tentacles and an ugly face with two purple eyes surrounded by messy yellow hair. It wraps one tentacle around Leo.

"HELP!" Leo yells. Another tentacle covers his mouth, preventing him from saying anything else.

The trap door opens.

"Oh my gosh, is that _my mom_?" April says, shocked.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Casey says.

Casey and April free Leo from the creature and they all flee outside, the creature right at their heels.

"Stay away from them, Mom... _Thing_," Casey says, glaring at the creature. It roars and lunges at April and Leo, who quickly dodge out of the way.

Casey and April fight the Mom Thing. It uses its tentacles to block and throw attacks, but April uses her powers to turn it into a pile of purple goo.

They go back inside and survey the damage the Mom Thing has done. It's really bad; the windows are broken, the doors are ripped from their hinges, the furniture is upturned, and everything else is damaged.

"We can't stay here anymore," April says, dismayed.

"I know where we can go," Leo says.

"Oh, yeah?" Casey says doubtfully.

"Yes," Leo replies confidently.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Mikey asks.<p>

"Not yet," Donnie says tiredly. They have been walking for hours, looking for the farmhouse. Mikey has been asking the same question over and over again, and it's annoying him a lot.

"I think we're here," Mikey says, pointing to something in the distance.

Donnie squints his eyes and sees that the object is the farmhouse. "You're right."

After walking a quarter mile or so, they reach the farmhouse.

It's destroyed.

* * *

><p>Raph has been looking for his younger brothers for hours now, but there's no sign of them.<p>

_Maybe I can track them with my T-Phone,_ he thinks. He looks around for his T-Phone, but it isn't there. Then he remembers it's at the farmhouse, and he can't remember how to get there.

Raph's stomach vibrates, remembering he hasn't eaten for a while. He has to stop now. He's really tired and hungry.

He doesn't remember how to get to the farmhouse, so that's not an option.

The food from the Foot Headquarters could be poisoned, so he can't go there either.

But there is still one place he can go to.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>New York City is a big mess.<p>

There's destroyed buildings, broken laser guns and other machinery belonging to the Kraang, and Kraang zombies are destroying things that aren't destroyed.

Casey parks the van in an abandoned alley and he, April, and Leo climb out and make their way down to the sewers and into the lair.

The lair is another big mess, too. Most of the things there are knocked over and broken. Barely anything is standing.

They all clean up the lair as good as they can. Then they eat the unexpired food left in the kitchen.

By then, it's nighttime, so they get some blankets and sleeping bags. Leo sleeps on the couch while April and Casey sleep on the floor.

Later on, in the middle of the night, Leo hears a noise. It sounds like someone opening the fridge door.

Leo glances at the floor. April and Casey are sleeping, so who could it be?

Grabbing his crutches, Leo quietly sneaks to the kitchen and sees the intruder leave. He gasps and leans onto the wall to steady himself.

He doesn't know why the person came.

He doesn't know if the person saw him.

But he does know that the person is none other than Raphael.

* * *

><p>Raph quickly exits the lair.<p>

He had seen Leonardo.

Not in his spirit form. He had been there, just _there_.

It means that he's still alive.

It also means that he knows what Raph had done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Have a happy beginning to 2015! ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while... It's the end of the semester so I have tons of tests coming up...**

**I've been getting reviews saying that the story is hard to follow. If so, try reading one character's part from the previous chapter, and then read the character's part from the new chapter. (Ex: If you're confused about Raph's part, read his part from chapter 13, then read his part in this chapter.) I hope that helps!**

**Also, Mikey's and Donnie's part takes place a little before Leo and Raph's... "meeting"... in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"LEO? APRIL? CASEY?" Mikey yells, running inside the farmhouse to look for his brother and friends. Donnie follows, looking for clues on what might have happened.<p>

They find nothing, except for all of their T-Phones.

"Aw, sweet! Now I can listen to music again!" Mikey says.

Donnie frowns. "Mikey, we need to clean up the farmhouse."

"Then let's clean up the farmhouse_ and_ listen to music!"

Donnie sighs but doesn't object. Mikey turns the furniture upright while dancing to music, leaving Donnie the jobs of fixing the windows and doors. It's night when he finishes, so they go to bed, intending to look for their brothers and friends the next day.

* * *

><p>Raph finds a spot in the forest near the Foot headquarters and quickly wolfs down on the food he got since he's starving. The food turns out to be expired applesauce, but it's better than nothing.<p>

He makes a bed out of leaves and twigs and settles in for the night. He can't fall asleep, though.

Leo knows he broke the family apart and probably hates him now.

Maybe he doesn't...

...but there's a possibility he does.

He finally falls into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Raph has a little more applesauce and takes a sip of water from the water bottle he got before leaving for the Foot headquarters. He sneaks in through the same window he went into last time and sees Baxter Stockman. He wastes no time into taking him down, pinning him to the floor and shoving his lone sai by his neck.

"Where are my brothers?" Raph demands.

Stockman glances at the sai next to his neck before saying the answer. "Th- they escaped! I don't know where they went! They escaped!"

Raph lets him go. "You better not lay a hand on them _again_," he growls before exiting.

He knows where they went: the farmhouse. All he needs to do is find it.

_If_ he can.

* * *

><p>The Shredder looks at the video footage from the security cameras. It shows that Stockman helped the turtles escape.<p>

_Traitor_, he thinks.

"Stockman!" the Shredder bellows.

"Y- yes, Master?" Baxter Stockman says nervously as he enters the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Shredder says, glaring as he shows Stockman the video footage.

"Master, I helped the turtles escape so I could earn their trust. When we find them again, they'll look at me for help, but I won't give them any. It will help us lead them into a trap!" Stockman says.

The Shredder looks at Stockman in the eye to see if he's lying, but Stockman is telling the truth.

"Very well," Shredder says. "I will send the Foot Bots to look for them."

"Okay, Master Shredder," Stockman says, exiting the room.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Leo, you have to eat. How else are you going to heal?" April says.<p>

Leo sighs and shoves a spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth. The food, instead of making him feel better, makes him want to hurl.

_How am I supposed to eat knowing my brothers are out there, possibly being captured by the Foot?_

_How am I supposed to even _live_?_

_I can't live like _this_..._

"Leo! Stop thinking and eat!" April says, snapping Leo out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, less thinking and more eating," Casey says. He earns a glare from April which he responds with a shrug.

Leo shoots a glare at them all. "Raph, Don, and Mikey are out there, possibly starving to death and you want me to _eat_?"

"Leo, Casey will go and try to find them," April says.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here with you and make sure you finish eating your breakfast, even if it takes all day."

Leo pushes his food away. "You know what? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of staying here doing nothing. I want to actually do something for _once_!"

"You can't do anything without healing," April points out. "Look at you; you can barely walk!"

Leo responds by grabbing his crutches and leaving the room.

"Maybe we should get him a wheelchair," Casey says, earning himself another glare from April.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To clear up any confusion with Stockman, Stockman was just tricking Donnie and Mikey into trusting him.**

**I know this chapter was short, but I wanted it to end here since I'll be speeding up things up big time in the next chapter. **

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! :)**


End file.
